Strufolli Lover
by Minamisawa Atsushi
Summary: [One-shot] [Reader x Fideo Ardena] Going to Italy seemed like a bad idea at the moment... Until you met your online pen friend Fideo a.k.a. your strufolli lover.


**Strufolli Lover**

* * *

You looked out of the small window with a pair of sleepy (E/C) eyes of yours. You sighed in despair as you gazed at each of the plain, white and thick clouds outside of the plane. Deep in your heart, you just wanted to jump out of the airplane and die rather than having your butt worn off sitting on the couch for hours long.

That's just you. Some of your friends may say you're very lucky to get to fly all the way to Italy with your father, but to you, being away from your home sweet home is like… a kind of torture. And now you're homesick, even though you left your house just a few hours ago.

The next thing you knew, your consciousness drifted away as you leaned your head on your father's shoulder, and when you opened your eyes again, you were sprawling with your arms opened wide on a bed in a comfortable, warm room.

You've reached Italy, you supposed.

You stormed out of the room and get your father. "Yay! Can I take a walk outside?"

"Just make sure you don't go anywhere too far." Your father warned. "And don't talk to strangers, alright?"

"Yes, father." You ran out of the house, shrugging off the same old thing your father had always been telling you whenever you wanted to take a stroll around the town.

Up until now, he still treated you like a six-year-old, which annoyed the crap out of you.

You enjoyed the fresh air as you walked along the park just outside of your father's second house. It seemed like the atmosphere in Italy was far more soothing than how you remembered. You got a little carried away with the surroundings and felt like you were in heavens when suddenly a soccer ball hit your forehead exactly on your temple.

But you didn't collapse or even hurt. You squatted to pick the ball and when you looked up, you saw a familiar face.

"I'm truly sorry!" A boy of average height apologized with his left hand put on the back of his head. "Eh—"

"Are you…"

"Aren't you… (f/n) (l/n)?"

"Ah…" You blinked your eyes as you looked into your deep blue pen friend's. "Fideo Ardena?"

"Wow!" He gasped in amazement. "What a coincidence meeting you here! I've been looking forward to this moment!"

You too, smiled widely from ears to ears in excitement. "I've never thought we'd meet up here!"

Fideo hurled the ball to his friends who were playing soccer minutes ago. "Go on without me!" he said to the boys.

"Oh—why are you stopping?" you asked in confusion as you eyed Fideo intently.

"I want to show you around Italy!" He smiled cutely and grabbed you by the hand and you blushed slightly. He dragged you to various places, but you didn't mind it at all, though your father warned you not to go any further. But at least Fideo's not a stranger.

You spent a very nice evening with the brown-haired boy—you walked to bookshops though you didn't understand most of books written there, strolled around the skyscrapers and finally, to the nearby store.

"Hey, wanna try strufolli?"

"Huh?"

"It's an Italian dessert. You'll like it, trust me!"

"I forgot to bring some money with me."

"Aw," he chuckled. "I'll treat you!"

After both of you settled down, you headed to the nearest bench and ate the sticky strufolli together.

"It's sweet." You said.

"Like you!" Fideo laughed.

You blushed madly because yeah, you liked him the first time you first exchanged e-mails with him on the net. Yes, Fideo was actually your pen friend! "I—"

"You stained your cute face." He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped your face clean.

Your heart beat wildly and you couldn't possibly cover it up. Your nose was about to bleed—no, just joking. It wasn't, but you felt like it. And the next thing you knew, he was staring into your eyes, leaving you stiff and speechless.

"You look…" He said. "…prettier in real life. You know, all this while I've been just looking at you through webcams and pictures…"

"Wh—what are you talking about?" You snuffled.

He looked down on his soiled shoes and smiled. "I wish I have courage like I always do when I'm playing football."

You arched your eyebrows. "Err… For what, really?"

"Well, uh…" His face blushed red as he turned his head away from you, trying to avoid an eye contact.

Seeing his weird action, you blushed even more.

He looked at you and flashed you a gentle smile. "I… like you."

"What—"

He pulled you closer to him and pressed his lips against yours out of sudden. You melt into the kiss and hoped it would last longer even though you were extremely shy, but he quickly parted it and bit his lips. His face was flushed.

You smiled and gave him a soft peck on his cheek. "I like you—No, I love you, Fideo."

He looked at you and replied. "I love you too, (f/n)."

.

And, somewhere behind the bushes, a blond-haired boy with a pair of blue eyes mischievously spied on both of you. "Oooh, captain has a girlfriend!"

"Shushhh," the other teammates put their fingers on their lips, telling the boy to lower his voice.

"Oops."

* * *

**A/N: The boys behind the bushes are Angelo Cabrini and those Italian boys from Orpheus! **

**If it's crappy, then I shall apologize.**

**PS: I think the title's a bit too blah. *sweatdrops***

**Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it!**


End file.
